A Crystal Tear/Season 1/Holding On
Holding On I stared into Jade's intimidating bright green gaze; it reminded me of a witch. 'What again, you little fox-dung?' she smirked. 'I love you so much,' she mimicked in a devilish, evil tone. 'Who names their daughter after a love song, anyways?' I glared up at her, my dark green eyes lighting up in anger. I snarled, trying to sound menacing. 'You won't make fun of me, and if you do, I'll make sure you'll regret it.' Jade snorted and laughed. 'Oh, I believe Aqua will be amused to hear you say that.' Without thinking twice I crashed into her, causing her to stagger backwards. I raised my paw to rip her white ear but was stopped by a cat hauling me onto the hard earth. 'You ain't hurting nobody here,' I heard a snickering voice. I figured out it was Aqua. 'Oh, isn't it the litte Aika,' Amethyst loomed into sight. Her lilac flecked pelt appeared bright purple under the lighting. I flattened my ears and with a screech, flinging Aqua to the side. 'I'm not as weak as you think,' I spat in fury. 'But three of us versus you? You're so winning.' Amethyst snorted in sarcasm. 'It might be different now,' a cat snarled. Kiana, I thought. I turned around and scanned the clearing for Mystique. She isn't here. Her chocolate brown pelt bushed out in dark anger. For some reason, golden sparks that were barely visible shone near her paws. As she hissed and launched over to tackle a stunned Jade, her pelt suddenly turned golden- like the Sun. She pinned Jade down, eyes widening as fire started to spread around them. 'What's happening?' Amethyst gasped. A dome made out of fire surrounded the two. Is this her secret power? Because I once saw a fire in our den. Also, I thought certain cats have powers, some stronger than others. Aqua and Amethyst's eyes widen in horror and fled. The dome disappeared in a hiss as Kiana ran out of it. 'How did you do that?!' I whispered, astonished. 'And you aren't even on fire!' 'No one'll ever dare touch you again, Aika. But don't be so stupid wandering alone; you know you're an obvious target for bullying.' Kiana searched for wounds as she lectured me for being so reckless. ~ 'Time for more battle training; today, Group 4-6 will be joining us.' Amber ans the one of the other heads, Frost. 'You're going to fight each other today.' Frost was nearly the complete opposite of Amber. I made a mental list of their differences. Frost was the cold, double standarded but at the same time easygoing. Amber, was passionate and fair, but harsh. 'Group 4 will merge into Group 1.' Frost ordered, placing the older cats in our group. 4 cats- in which two of them were Celeste and Song- walked over to us. 'Now that we have the Elites in the Academy,' Amber said, 'Group 5 and 6 can choose any group.' 'Psst, Kiana,' Mystique hissed. 'Tell me all about this morning. Jade and Aqua, and that fire thing?' I nodded as the teachers put us into groups of two, and I was paired with Aika. The novice who didn't know how to protect herself. I hope she knows how to fight properly. I don't even know why was she in our group; I thought we were the Elites. Mystique, on the other hand, was paired with a confused yet excited Moon. Ugh, lovebirds. I thought to myself, yet at the same time crushing on a cat. Hard. 'Okay, now Aika and Kiana will fight Juliet and Violet.' At least I can kick their butts, I thought, my fur on my spine rising. Aika arched her spine, showing her white teeth. I leaped, my fur instinctively turning into golden. No! I thought, twisting my body and nimbly landed on the ground neatly. Fox-dung! My fur's still golden, I mentally slapped myself. Aika's eyes were calm, the ground beneath her paws slowly turning into green spells, turning and protecting her. She has magic powers too? Why didn't she use them today? I asked myself, trying to solve the mystery. Wait... Aika sucks at fighting, but she's still in the Elite... Does it mean cats with powers are always in the Elite? Frost tilted her head in curiosity. 'Why did you stop attacking?' Before I could answer Aika surged forward, the green spell dome turning into lines on the floor with Galactic Alphabets written. The Nature's Course, I thought. One of the most powerful sets of spells. Mystique's eyes narrowed as I summoned fire to surround Juliet. It instantly built a high wall of fire, preventing any cat from going in. Aika rushed over to a terrified Violet, the unreadable letters swirling on the ground. ~ 'I call for cheating!' Juliet growled, battered. 'Obviously someone helped them! Only the Legendaries have powers!' 'Well, if we were helped, it was the Legendaries.' Kiana rolled her eyes. 'So we were meant to win.' Juliet hissed, tail lashing furiously. 'Rematch!' Amber and Frost looked at each other, mewing. I felt fear and anxiety settling in my stomach. What if my powers were fake all along? Was the Legendaries just pitying my bad, stupid skills? Amber nodded, yowling. 'A rematch is approved!' Darn, I growled internally. I guess I'm about to find out. I chanted a spell in my mind, and the Galactic letters appeared. Phew. So it is real. I let out a sigh of relief. Violet hissed. 'No magic!' 'So you think I have powers?' I challenged. Violet stuttered, having no words to say, she went silent. Frost called out, 'Magic is allowed, as long as you do have them before you came into the Academy.' Kiana glanced at me, concerned. I nodded and she lunged towards the two. Of course, when she enters a battlefield her pelt changes golden and her eyes turn into bright orange. ~ 'Aika!' I was with the whole Group 1. 'Come here!' I mewed, sitting in our den. She stopped to get a small finch before padding towards us. 'Uh, we're talking about our powers.' Mystique shifted uncomfortably. Aika stared at us before padding away, refusing. 'So... she apparently doesn't want us to know about her spell power.' ~ Kiana...shut up about the powers. My spell powers were inherited from a Nature Queen...